Nanofabrication (e.g., nanoimprint lithography) is the fabrication of very small structures that have features on the order of 100 nanometers or smaller. One application in which nanofabrication has had a significant impact is in the processing of integrated circuits. The semiconductor processing industry continues to strive for larger production yields, while increasing a number of circuits formed on a substrate per unit area of the substrate. To this end, nanofabrication has become increasingly important to achieving desired results in the semiconductor processing industry. Nanofabrication provides greater process control while allowing continued reduction of minimum feature dimensions of structures formed on substrates. Other areas of development in which nanofabrication has been employed include biotechnology, optical technology, mechanical systems, and the like. In some examples, nanofabrication includes fabricating structures on substrates that are assembled to form an optical device.